Knocking on Hell's Door
by Electrictoothbrush
Summary: Sam and Dean find Bela and the Colt thanks to Ruby. But a Demon from Rubys past isn't going to make it easy.
1. Chapter 1 Of Late nights and Motels

**I'm no writer so don't expect Oscar Wilde here, just a bit of fun! :) My first fic. **

**Dean**,**Sam**, **Ruby** and **Bela** feature.

This is set after season 3 ep 12.

**Contains season 3 spoilers.**

**1. Of Late nights and Motels**

The Impala purred down the motorway with Dean driving, one hand lazily slumped on the open window while the other gripped lovingly at the wheel of his 'baby'. His eyes were strained from hours of driving and Sam was asleep, a folded jumper serviced as a pillow. It was late.

Eventually Dean pulled into a Motel, a crude light crept though the cracks of a blind indicating the managers office, as Dean parked the car, he placed a hand on Sam's shoulder and gently shook him awake. 

"We're here Sammy." Dean whispered as Sam stirred.

"What..time is it?" Sam asked stifling a yawn.

"2.30am, you've been out for 2 hours."

"Yeah and i'm gonna be out for 6 more!" He smiled slowly rising from the open car door.

"You and I both little brother!" Dean smiled back, Yawning as he heaved out the bags from the car and walked to the Office.

zzzz..

The Alarm clock beeped relentlessly as Dean and Sam woke the next morning. Dean, angry at the clocks rude awakening threw a sock at it, only for it to miss by yards and land on Sam's bed.

Sam, dressed in nothing but tight black boxers, sat up, yawned and ran his hand through his tussled hair. Putting off the beeping clock he stood up and passed Dean, who had a pillow over his head in stubborn insistence that it was far to early, he had been driving all night after all.

Sam's mobile began to vibrate on the windowsill. Dean sat up bleary eyed as Sam walked over and answered it.

"Bobby?" Sam asked, and proceeded to listen to Bobby's voice, Dean watched intently, unable to hear the actual conversation.

"What's he say?" Dean asked as Sam said goodbye and hung up the phone.

"News on Bela, she's defiantly in this town." Sam replied

"Hooray!" Dean sang in sarcasm as he stood up and walked toward the bathroom.

"I don't suppose you know a plan then, I mean, I don't see Bela surrendering and giving us the Colt outright" Sam asked after dean who was brushing his teeth.

"Nope, I'm killing' the bitch" Dean answered, poking his head out of the door with a grin, Sam let out a half smile, something inside told him that Dean wasn't entirely jesting.


	2. Chapter 2 Ruby's revelation

**2. Ruby's revelation**

Later that morning Dean and Sam crept quietly along an apartment block, they managed to slip past the doorman and were now in the lift. As Sam blocked the view of the security camera with a hand, Dean checked his gun, they were closing in on Bela's room, a penthouse on the top floor. As the lift doors opened deans arms shot out with a gun, he surveyed the hallway and saw the coast was clear, he then followed Sam who had already started looking for the correct door. 

When they came to to the door, it was ajar. Dean looked at Sam with a quizzical face, they both knew Bela well, and they knew the high-security she usually has, an open door for the Winchester brothers was certainly not what they expected.

"An open door for the Winchester brothers was certainly not what I expected." Dean announced, as Sam cautiously pushed open he door with the tip of his gun.

"Foul Play? or a Trap?" Sam asked slowly stepping in the room, glass crunched under his boot.

"Who knows with this crazy woman" Dean replied holding his gun up as he surveyed the trashed apartment.

"Well, wherever she is, she's hiding" Sam announced after they had been in every room.

"Colt's gone" Dean sighed, whacking at an open safe door which swung heavily off the wall, its contents missing.

"She's not here boys" A familiar female voice spoke calmly. The brothers walked back into the living room to come face to face with Ruby, sitting relaxed with her legs crossed on the desktop, arms folded.

"Ruby?.What the?" Sam begun, Dean already eyeing her up suspiously

"God you two are slow, i obviously follow you everywhere."

"Our own personal stalker, I feel like Justin Timberlake" Dean joked sarcastically, Ruby threw him a cold look and turned once more to Sam.

"I helped rebuild that gun and you two go and loose it to some petty british thief, i thought you two were better at the job than this, but clearly..quot;

"God i hate demons"

"Dean, quiet" Sam blurted annoyingly.

"Clearly, i was wrong." She finished.

"What do you want Ruby? Do you know what happened here?" Sam asked, walking toward her.

"Actually i do." She replied, absently checking her fingernails. "A demon has her."

"Justice at last"

"DEAN"

".Her and the Colt" Ruby continued.

"Ahh" Dean readjusted his grin to a more nervous smile.

Ruby chuckled as she slowly got up and walked towards the brothers, who shuffled back slightly. 

"We'll just kill the demon, get the colt, Bring back Bela." Sam suggested as he raised his eyebrows at Ruby. 

"It's not just any Demon. It's powerful and this one has a special interest in you, very special."

"Tell it from us, Sam's not the damn anti-christ!" Dean yelled rolling his eyes annoyingly.

Ruby turned sharply at Dean. "I never said it was Sam did I? 

"What's that goddamn supposed to mean" Dean asked, a angry tone about him.

But she had gone, Sam stared at Dean, and Dean still fixed to where Ruby stood. 

"Why you Dean?" Sam asked quietly. "It can't be to do with..quot;

"The Deal?"

".Yeah"

"Who the hell knows, that bitch is probably lieing, Demons lie Sam."

"You only have a month left Dean, it could be sniffing around"

"Well whatever it is, it has the Colt, and i want it back" Dean grunted as he made his way out of the penthouse.


	3. Chapter 3 Intoxication by Purple Nurple

**3. Intoxication by Purple Nurple.**

Back at the motel Sam turned his laptop on and began looking up information that might help the situation, however he had no leads and within minutes he was clicking around on Myspace instead momentarily going back to normality as he looked at what his old college friends were doing now. Dean lay on the bed reading a Car magazine, Sam could tell he wasn't really reading it, he'd been on the same page for 30 minutes.

After a while in silence Dean sat up with a sigh. "Who's up for the bar?"

"Nah i was gonna go check out Bela's place again, look for clues" Sam replied, not taking his eyes off the computer screen.

"Fair enough Sammy! I'll be back in a few..quot; 

Sam smiled as Dean grabbed his leather jacket and left the room, whistling. 

_The bar was simply escape from this demon business_, Sam thought to himself. He knew his brother was terrified at the prospect that Ruby was being truthful.

The bar was throbbing with people on a friday night. ACDC was booming out of the Jukebox and beautiful busty waitresses tapped past in heels balancing beer glasses on trays.

"I am home!" Dean Grinned as he propped himself up on the bar next to a cheap looking young woman in a miniskirt staring into her shot."

"Hey, what ya got? I could use one of those!" He smiled, she looked up and grinned.

"A Purple nurple for the handsome stranger!" she squealed. Dean made a nauseous face and 

grinned at the woman politely. _Classy joint _he thought to himself as the bearded barman in a stained white vest handed him a shot glass.

"So you see, I don't have long to live, So i hav'ta grab the balls bulls, if you understand were i'm coming from" Dean slurred.

Dean was drunk, no, he was intoxicated, Sam, already back from Bela's, walked into the bar to find this brother leaning in to a waitress who was giggling, he had one hand on her leg which gripped onto her garter belt with lusty greed.

"Dean! what the?" Sam screwed his face up as he saw the countless empty glasses on the bar. Dean grabbed a shot, spilling its entire contents as he shoved it into Sam's chest. 

"Look! Purple nurples again! Purple nurples Sammy! ha ha!"

"Time to get you home" Sam sighed, hoisting his retching brothers arm around his shoulder and walking him out of the bar. The waitress sat at the bar looking deflated.

After getting to the motel and to bed with great difficulty, Dean gave Sam a huge wet kiss full on the lips before promptly passing out. Sam sighed, He knew he shouldn't of let Dean go alone, He had been acting nervous and unpredictable for a while, and the news today clearly contributed to his binging, Dean certainly wouldn't be worth anything in the morning, either. Sam got into bed himself and heaved a deep sigh.


	4. Chapter 4 beside the seaside

**4. Oh i do like to be beside the seaside**

Argh what the hell?" Dean grabbed his head with both hands and scrunched his eyes up tight?

"Purple nurples." Sam replied calmly.

"Ugh..Ugh..Ugh..quot; Dean groaned sitting forward in his bed as the light shone unsympathetically through the thin curtains, still clutching his head.

"I went back to Bela's last night, i found this." Sam walked over to Dean and handed him a plastic bag, a small amount of sand was inside it, less than a thimbleful.

"Sand?"

"Sand."

"So? Maybe someone smashed her fish tank?"

"No tank Dean, no water, this sand is dry..it was all over the windowsill, there was boot treads too."

"What are you saying" Dean flinched as he moved his head to look at Sam properly.

"Well, we're only half a mile from the beach. This is natural salty sand, none of that construction stuff. My bet is whatever came for Bela has her near the sea."

"A Demon near salt?" Dean asked as he got up wearily and walked to the bathroom.

"I've known weirder." Sam replied, raising his voice so Dean could still hear him.

"Well no harm in checking it out i suppose, say, tomorrow?"

"There's no tomorrows for you to spare Dean, get up."

"Ugh..quot;

"Remind me again, why are we saving Bela?" Dean asked as he drove the Impala down a long dirt road leading to the seafront.

"Oh come on Dean, you're not that heartless"

"No! I'm full of love, but that girl, hot as she may be, stole countless stuff from us, not to mention shooting you and handing us in to Gordon and then the law..quot;

Sam was silent for a while, Dean had a point, Bela was not exactly on Santa's nice list.

"She helped us too Dean."

"AND She stole my scratch tickets!"

They pulled the car up in the long grass growing on the sand hills, turned the car lights off and got out. 

"See anything?" Sam asked, squinting, it wasn't completely dark yet, they could still see the sea, and beach hut lights were dotted along the promenade.

Dean answered by putting on a torch and scanning the sand in front of him for clues. He crouched down and felt the sand, stood up and pursed his lips. 

"I got nothing."

A sudden Wolf whistle made both of the boys flinch, it was close by but nothing could be seen, Dean shone a light which reflected two eyes peering at them about 2 metres away, Dean grabbed his gun and pointed.

"Ruby..quot; Sam begun to walk toward her.

"Shh!" It's watching..and listening." Whispered Ruby with her finger to her mouth. Still crouching she crawled toward the boys pulling Sam farther back from where he was.

"Where? Has it seen us?" Dean asked, his eyes darting around like a frightened deer in the dark.

"It knows you're going to come, it's after you, it knew you'd come snuffling for the Colt."

"What about Bela?" Sam asked.

"The Damsel in distress pitch is romantic I guess."

Sam stopped Dean before he could say something.

"Can you lead us to it?"

"No, I can't go near there, this Demon knows me, and it knows i've been associating with you, I'll have no chance." Ruby took Sam's hand, despite being a demon her hands were warm and felt like velvet, she turned his wrist so his palm was upright and in it placed a cold metal object. Sam gripped his fingers around the Demon knife. 

"Be careful" She whispered her eyes large and concerning.


	5. Chapter 5 Unpredictable Predicament

**5. Unpredictable Predicament**

They came to a run down wooden beach shack that seemed to once be a surf shop, the blue paint was peeling revealing the rotten damp wood and it smelt strongly of fish. 

Dean was at the front, and it was he who found the door first, the padlock was closed but not clicked in, Dean slung the lock to the floor and slid the metal catch open, slowly he opened the door. it was too dark to see much, Sam lifted his torch up to shine light in, it was a empty shack but for a body hanging from the ceiling by chains. It was the limp figure of Bela covered in blood. 

"Bela?" Dean rushed forward unpredictably, Sam grabbed the back of Deans jacket to restrain him. 

"Careful it could be a trap!" Sam whispered shining the torch to the ground to look for snares. It was unlikely a demon would need such precautions, but they needed to be sure.

Once it appeared safe Dean let go of Sam and rushed to Belas aid. He lifted her head from under her chin, her face was bloodied and she was unconcious but she was alive. Sam looked at Dean, shocked at his sudden change of heart toward Bela. 

Sam rushed to help cut her down. She groaned as she was lowered to the ground, she had gashes across her chest and her top was ripped open. Dean could see her chest and stomach had been scratched at.

"This is one nasty demon" Dean observed trying to cover Belas chest with her ripped top.

"Bela?" Sam asked quietly as she stirred. "Bela?" Sam asked again.

"Winchesters?" She Whimpered, she made a face as if to try and dislike the fact they were there, but she smiled weakly.

"Where is it Bela?" Dean asked, lifting her head with his arm. "Wheres the Demon?"

Bela shook her head to indicate she didn't know, Sam stood up to look out of the open door whist Dean tried to prop her up with his arm.

"You came for me Dean?" Bela smiled putting her hand up to his face. Dean looked at her with a confused look. Bela was seemingly ignoring the fact that Dean and her were enemies.

She put her fingers on his collar and gently stroked her hand up his neck, momentarily gripping the back of Deans head, brushing her fingers where hair fringed his neck.

"Bela?" Whispered Dean, giving her a questioning look. To him It was almost though there were stars were swimming in Belas eyes. She lurched up and Kissed Dean full on the Lips, a smile spread on her face. Although shocked Dean couldn't resist her advances and lowered his supporting arm so she was once more was flat on the ground he answered her gaze with a passionate kiss.

Sam turned, glanced at Dean and Bela, then did a double take. He half-grinned with questioning eyes then laughed nervously. 

"Guys this..erm..this isn't the time?.quot; Sam paused for response but got none amoungst the groaning. ".Ok i'll be ..quot; He danced nerviously sideways pointing to the door "I'll be outside." 

Belas hands wandered slowley across Deans back, she gripped hard at his leather jacket as Dean kissed her across her bare neck. Bela pulled off his jacket and pushed her arms up his cotton shirt.

Still kissing at her mouth his hands ran down her jeans and pulled at them in furious frustration. Bela ran her hand up his bare back, suddently gripping tighter and scratching deeply with her fingernails drawing blood. This caused Dean to yelp in pain but it felt fantastic, Dean started to nibble her ears in response to her sexual aggression. Bela let out a laugh and scratched him deeply once more causing him to yell again. She slid her hand under his chest and onto her own waist reaching for her Jean buttons.

Suddenly Dean arched his back inwards in a ear-piercing yell, Bela, her eyes wide, sat up slightly with Deans bulking weight still upon her. She wore a fierce grin on her face whist holding the handle of a dagger, its blade completely plunged into Deans back.


	6. Chapter 6 Knocking on Hell's door

**6. Knocking on Hell's door.**

"DEAN?" Sam Rushed in from outside, Dean was motionless on the floor the dagger still protruding from his his back. Sam's eyes widened in terror as he looked from his brother to Bela, who was standing up with a smile, brushing herself down.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Sam screamed running over to his brother, pointing a gun at Bela. Dean let out a faint groan as Sam turned him gently to face him, Blood was dripping from his parted mouth. His back still bleeding from Belas scratches, his eyes were watering from the pain, and they were growing dark.

"Aww, brotherly love, makes me want to cry, but not really." Bela laughed walking over to Sam and pulling him up from Deans side by his jacket. Sam went to lunge at Bela but something made him hesitate, he didn't know why.

"What..WHAT..did you do?" Sam screamed. Bela, knowing the question, smiled from one side of her mouth as she slowley walked around Sam. Sam tried to lunge at her again, something inside him told him not to, he couldn't touch her. 

"What did i do? Sammy, Sugar, you know the answer, Dean knows, He's been waiting for a very long time."

As she continued to walk towards him he looked at her with pent up rage, his eyes flowing with tears as he knew the life was trickling swiftly away from his brother. Bela put a finger on Sams face and gently ran it across his lips. Sam looked into her eyes, His rage was fading, he could see stars in her eyes.

"My brother" Sam spoke softly, his nose almost touching hers, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"It's o.k Sammy, his time is up, he's mine now."

"I can see the stars" Sam spoke, as if the subject of Dean was forgotten.

"Sammy..quot; a weak voice muttered from the floor. Dean reached his arm out, stretching his fingers to try and reach his brother. "Bela" He strained.

After a moments hesitation Sam pushed his lips forcefully and passionatly on Belas, he kissed her as if he had been waiting a lifetime, short fierce kisses, biting and licking as if he couldn't get enough of her no matter how hard he tried. He pushed her up against the wall and held her leg up his waist with his spare hand. He couldn't physically stop himself. 

"Oh Sammy" Bela laughed, running her hands down his back and closing her eyes. In the next second Sam was forced from her and being thrust through the air. Bela stood, eyes wide, holding her hand up to Sam, who was now stuck up against the wall, his feet half a metre from the ground. "Bela!" Screamed Sam, his mind clouded by both shock and desire.

"Sorry, baby, but im spoken for." Bela grinned looking down to Dean whos arm was still outstretched, but motionless.

It was as if a switch at been pressed and Sams mind became clear, Rage flooded back like a tidal wave. Sam let out a scream as he strained in his invisable chains. 

"You're not Bela!"

"Ooh, Lightbulb!" Bela laughed bopping beside Dean and lifting his limp head by the hair and letting it go with a thud. 

"Who are you? WHAT are you?" 

"Sam Winchester the great hunter cannot tell his human from his Succubus?" Bela Laughed, stepping over Deans body to get close to Sam once more. 

"With a blink of an eye, you can do anything I desire Sam" she said glazing her eyes with pitch black, blinking, and bringing them back to normal.

Sam found himself fighting his urges once more, he lurched, trying to kiss her, but she moved away, making Sam angry with frustration. 

She let out a cackle. "You are a cute one, however i can only have Dean, shame as it is, that was the deal after all."

"Deal?" Sam strained following Bela with his eyes.

"Hmm, yes - I got the colt, give it to the demon who holds Deans little death contract, I get Deans soul to play with for eternity, and i got this hot body thrown into the package." She knelt down and touched his chin, as if by magic Deans eyes opened, he reached a hand up to Belas and lovingly stroked her cheek. As soon as Bela let him go, the life left him once more.

"Dean will be my prince, my beautiful Incubus prince..quot; Bela smiled, looking lovingly to Dean.

Sam screamed with anger, he wasnt the innocent boy he once was, he was bursting with hatred, Mom, Jess, Dad and now Dean taken from him had scarred his soul, why was he being punished?

"You can't have him! It's not his time" Sam strained.

"Oh, no, you see, that deal was struck with a different demon!" Bella giggled. "I can have Dean any time i wish, and well, no time like the present."

"STOP IT!" He screamed. Only to make Bela laugh the harder.

"You heard him." Came a voice. Standing at the door, with a face like thunder, stood Ruby.


	7. Chapter 7 It's a Girl thing

7. It's a Girl thing.

"Ruby! No!" Sam shouted. Ruby glanced up at Sam, then to Bela.

"It's not Bela! It's a Succubus!" Sam shouted then yelped as Bela tortured him for speaking.

"I know Sam, I know my own Sister when i see her." Ruby Stated, glaring with black demon eyes toward Bela.

Rubyyyyy! Hasn't it been just centuries?" Bela laughed, Swaggering towards Ruby with a glimmer in her eye.

"Too long." Ruby said lowering her eyelids at Bela. 

"Fiddling around with humans? How dirty of you Ruby, however i must admit..." Bela laughed sauntering over to Sam who, no matter how hard to tried to stop himself was overcome with a lusting for her. 

"This is good stock your fiddling with..." She winked at Ruby as her hand ran down Sam's heaving chest.

"Yes, i recall you fiddling with my good stock back in the old days..." Ruby glared.

"Oh you're not still sour over my little thing with your husband? He died of the plague anyway." Bela threw her head back and laughed.

"You cursed him Scarlet, It was no Plague. The foul witch you were. you had your way before leaving him to rot." Ruby Hissed.

"Oh but your a foul witch too remember? you're just sore that when we sold our souls I got promoted to better station while you stayed a low level soul sucker." Bela's face was level with her sisters. 

"You always were a whore, even when you were alive, THATS why you are one in the afterlife." Ruby snarled, circling Bela like a Lion.

Without warning Ruby dived at Bela, only to be immediately thrown back, but got straight up again and jumped at her, Knocking scarlet over ruining her concentration. 

Sam fell with a thud on the ground. After a moment taking in what just happened he shuffled over to Deans body and pulled at the leather jacket under him. Deans weight was overwhelming but eventually Sam pulled the jacket free. 

Ruby was straddled on top of Bela, her hands clenched around her wrists binding them to the wooden floor.

"Sam! The Dagger!" Sam stopped, still holding the jacket and looked into Ruby's eyes.

"It's...Bela, i can't just kill her, bitch she may be!"

"The Dagger!"

"It's Bela!"

"You hate Bela! Sam!" Ruby screamed still holding a hissing Scarlet with her body weight.

"I cant!" Sam yelled.

"It's too late!" Bela laughed. "Look at him" She smiled, breathlessly, nodding at Dean, his body unmoving on the ground. "He's Dead! His soul is waiting for me in Hell awaking for my return!" 

Sam looked pleadingly at Ruby, Ruby looked from Dean to Sam, a sympathetic look in her eye. "..I...I can't help Dean Sam." Ruby spoke calmly. "But, the Dagger..."

Sam had the journal from Deans Jacket pocket open in his hand, he had the page he was after, the page he always flicked past. The page that now, he needed.

Without a word he walked over to Ruby and pulled her off.


	8. Chapter 8 Death becomes him

9. Death becomes him.

"What are you doing?" Ruby screamed as Bela regained strength, throwing her across the Shack, winding her and leaving her on the ground only to look on in weak confusion.

Sam strided toward Bela, she looked confused and breathless, she was a demon, but even demons get exhausted.

"What are you doing?" Sam lunged at her and grabbed her shoulders. He pushed his lips onto hers and kissed her, long, slow and hard kisses.

He moved his hand up and cupped her face, not gently but with a forceful grip in which she couldn't fight free. She began to protest, her face screwed up as if in pain. Sam continued to Kiss her as her eyes went black.

Suddenly a force between them pushed Sam away and left Bela standing alone in the middle of the Shack, Sam was on the floor close to Ruby and they both looked at her in anticipation.

Bela's body let out a scream as a black clouded mass poured from her mouth, it circled the Shack and fled through the open doorway. She slumped to the floor with a crash.

For few moments the only noise was the sharp breathing of Sam and Ruby.

Deans lifeless body was sprawled across the bloodstained floor, and Bela, alive but unconscious lay close by him.

After a moments pause, she looked up at Sam with a smile and said breathlessly "How?"

"It says here in the journal. A kiss given of Free will kills a succubus. I wasn't within her control. She was powerless."

"You clever boy." Ruby smiled.

Sam stood up first and held out his hands to Ruby who took them and pulled herself up. She gave Sam a guilty smile. "I'm sorry Sam, I knew it was Scarlet. That's why I couldn't come with you."

"Why the change of heart?" He asked still catching his breath.

"Demons sense things close by Sam, I know she had Dean ...I thought I could stop her, save Dean, Save you." At that moment she walked over to Deans body and looked at his face.

"You did save me Ruby."

"No Sam, Save you from you. Without Dean, your a lost soul don't you see?"

Sam sat silent, pondering on her words.

"He's really gone isn't he? your sister wasn't lying."

"No she wasn't Sam ...I'm sorry."

Sam looked at Dean, it was almost as if he was only sleeping.

"He never liked me did he?" Ruby said with half a smile.

"...No." Sam chuckled in a sad tone, looking at down Dean. Still smiling, a trickle of tears began to Roll down Sam's face. Ruby put a hand on his shoulder, Sam flinched.

"Ruby..."

"Yeah Sam?" Ruby asked rubbing Sam's shoulder slightly hoping to ease some pain.

"Thank you" Sam smiled, his eyes sparkling with water.

Ruby Grinned then looked back down at Dean. She cupped her hand around his cheek. Suddenly her face changed from concerned to alarmed.

"What?" Sniffed Sam.

Ruby's movements quickened, she shuffled closer to Dean and lifted his head slightly.

"Sam get the journal..." Ruby spoke hastily.


	9. Chapter 9 Loving goes a long way

**A bit of loving goes a long way**

"Why Ruby?" Sam asked hesitating slightly before getting up and heading for the journal.

Ruby heaved Deans body over so she could see the Dagger, It was still in his back, the blade was containing the bleeding. Sam came back with the journal as Ruby pulled Dean back onto his side.

"What's going on Ruby?" Sam asked, as Ruby snatched the journal and flickered the pages.

"I'm not..." She continued looking "...sure" Sam looked in bewilderment as Ruby opened it on the Succubus notes. Her finger trailed down the text until she came to something. she looked up to Sam with wide eyes. "I think he's still alive."

"What?" Sam asked in a shocked voice, he leant over Dean and searched for signs of life. Sam's stomach sunk. "Ruby ..I don't think..."

"He's not dead...yet anyway. Look!" Ruby began to read.

A Succubus will leave its victim on the edge of life before administering the Kiss which sucks the soul from its body. If the Succubus is destroyed before this Kiss, the victim may survive, depending on severity of the wounds. The victim is awakened by a Kiss of passion from the opposite sex - john

"Did she Kiss him?" Ruby asked looking up from the Journal.

"I...Yea, I think so." Sam lowered his head.

Ruby, not convinced turned back to Deans body. She looked at Sam, curled her lip with a sigh. Ruby slowly lowered her lips onto Deans but after a few minutes looked up at Sam. Dean was Still convincingly dead.

"Don't tell me I'm not good enough!" Ruby asked disappointed. "I put myself through that for nothing!" she complained, wiping her mouth.

"It's too late." Sam sighed, tears welling up in disappointment.

"Oh no it isn't. i think you'll find." A Voice spoke from behind them. Crawling weakly toward them on hands and knees was Bela, bloodied and aching she could barely move, but she headed over to Dean as Sam and Ruby watched on in total silence.

Bela scooped her loose hair behind her ear and placed a hand on Deans cold cheek, she leant her head lower as their mouths touched. She began to kiss his lifeless lips, and within seconds they began to kiss her back.

Sam, who had lowered his head, looked up with amazement at what he was witnessing, Ruby, a smile gradually spreading across her face, looked at Dean, Bela then at Sam, who's breath was quickening with excitement.

Deans weak hand moved up and cupped Bela's face, her eyes were closed as she kissed him more passionately. Eventually Dean opened his eyes, then crumpled his eyebrows

"Bela??" Dean squeaked, shocked at what he was doing.

Bela laughed as she sat up and raised an eyebrow at a bewildered Dean.

"I think you'll find." She declared. "I just saved you're life."

Dean looked up at Sam, then to Bela, then to Ruby (to whom he frowned slightly) Then to the ceiling...

"Ugh..." He proclaimed. "Times about right for a Purple nurple."

10. Good news come in Demon packages.

"So I was possessed by a what?" Bela asked over a coffee back in the Motel room.

"A Succubus. Its a demon that..." Sam began.

"Enough! That's all i need to know. I was awake for most of it" she grimaced.

"And you were all over me like a Bee to honey." Dean smiled, a satisfied look on his face.

"Actually I think it was the other way around lover boy." Bela shot daggers at Dean, who continued to grin.

He was propped up in his bed, heavily bandaged. Bobby, who had helped remove the dagger was patching him up. Luckily It had just missed his lung.

"you were also going to eat me after stealing my soul." Dean added "Don't you feel bad about that?"

"Not at all." Bela spoke bluntly, putting a cup to her lips. Dean scowled.

"...Bitch"

Sam chuckled and rolled his eyes. There was a knock at the door and he got up to answer it. Ruby stood there with her arms folded once again.

"Ruby.." Sam spoke, smiling.

"Sam. I come with some information." She said matter of factly as she walked into the room.

Dean watched her through slit eyes, he still didn't trust demons.

"It looks like you..." Ruby nodded in Deans direction. "...Are of the hook."

Dean paused, tried to speak, then paused again. "Say..what?"

"You are not dying...at least, not yet." She said, her expression still blank.

"How?" Sam asked leaning toward her.

"Well turns out my darling sister really took a fancy to Dean."

"That's not something to be flattered about you idiot" Bela barked at Dean who had a expression of masculine superiority across his face.

"She made a deal with Deans demon, Dean was sold over to her in return for the Colt, and because we killed her before she managed to take Deans soul, the contract is broken." Ruby still had her arms folded as she walked to the door.

"Only problem is your Demon still has the Colt." Ruby added.

Sam looked at Dean who stared at Bela.

Sam opened it for her. "Congratulations." She said sarcastically as she walked out of the door, not before glancing once more at Sam.

"Well that's one good thing she's done ...given me that message." Dean announced scratching his hair.

"Still doesn't bring us any closer to the Colt though..." he added as a afterthought, glaring at Bela who had suddenly found the curtains interesting.

"That's not all she's done! She tried to revive you before Bela you know." Sam remarked.

"And how did try to revive me?" Dean snorted haughtily.

Sam caught Bobby's eye then Bela's who were both smirking.


	10. Chapter 10 Good news in Demon Packages

**Good news come in Demon packages.**

"So I was possessed by a what?" Bela asked over a coffee back in the Motel room.

"A Succubus. Its a demon that..." Sam began.

"Enough! That's all i need to know. I was awake for most of it" she grimaced.

"And you were all over me like a Bee to honey." Dean smiled, a satisfied look on his face.

"Actually I think it was the other way around lover boy." Bela shot daggers at Dean, who continued to grin.

He was propped up in his bed, heavily bandaged. Bobby, who had helped remove the dagger was patching him up. Luckily It had just missed his lung.

"you were also going to eat me after stealing my soul." Dean added "Don't you feel bad about that?"

"Not at all." Bela spoke bluntly, putting a cup to her lips. Dean scowled.

"...Bitch"

Sam chuckled and rolled his eyes. There was a knock at the door and he got up to answer it. Ruby stood there with her arms folded once again.

"Ruby.." Sam spoke, smiling.

"Sam. I come with some information." She said matter of factly as she walked into the room.

Dean watched her through slit eyes, he still didn't trust demons.

"It looks like you..." Ruby nodded in Deans direction. "...Are of the hook."

Dean paused, tried to speak, then paused again. "Say..what?"

"You are not dying...at least, not yet." She said, her expression still blank.

"How?" Sam asked leaning toward her.

"Well turns out my darling sister really took a fancy to Dean."

"That's not something to be flattered about you idiot" Bela barked at Dean who had a expression of masculine superiority across his face.

"She made a deal with Deans demon, Dean was sold over to her in return for the Colt, and because we killed her before she managed to take Deans soul, the contract is broken." Ruby still had her arms folded as she walked to the door.

"Only problem is your Demon still has the Colt." Ruby added.

Sam looked at Dean who stared at Bela.

Sam opened it for her. "Congratulations." She said sarcastically as she walked out of the door, not before glancing once more at Sam.

"Well that's one good thing she's done ...given me that message." Dean announced scratching his hair.

"Still doesn't bring us any closer to the Colt though..." he added as a afterthought, glaring at Bela who had suddenly found the curtains interesting.

"That's not all she's done! She tried to revive you before Bela you know." Sam remarked.

"And how did try to revive me?" Dean snorted haughtily.

Sam caught Bobby's eye then Bela's who were both smirking.

Ruby walked away from the motel room, only to chuckle to herself when a voice boomed from within it.

"SHE DID WHAT?"

The end. Thanks everyone


End file.
